Never Perfect
by nylaandchance
Summary: Just because you have a wonderful mate and pack does that mean that everything is perfect? Will old enemies come back to haunt Derek and his pack? Last in the trilogy "Pack and Family" Stiles POV PLEASE ENJOY!:)
1. Chapter 1

Never Perfect

Hey guys! I know I'm really late with this and for that I totally apologize. Thank you to anybody who reviewed, followed, and favorite any of my stories and my profile. You guys rock! So, without further ado I give you "Never Perfect". – Nyla Still Stiles POV and third story to the trilogy "Pack and Family"

It was 12:00 AM and the only thing going through my mind was my pack and husband, Derek hale. I bet everyone is wondering where they are. Well, at the moment they should be in Los Angeles trying to get more territory; they've been gone for a month and a half and they left me to take care of the demons. The demons are Scott and Isaac's twins, Dylan and Nicholas, and Erica and Boyd's triplets, Chamberlyn, Felicity, and Laurel. They are horrible, they have no manners, they hate me, and-

"Everybody, get ready for operation: Make Stiles our New Chew Toy!" Nicholas and Dylan yell at the top of their little werewolf lungs. Almost instantly ten little demon werewolf hands come clawing at my face and hair. So, I closed my eyes and trapped all the little devils in a mountain ash circle; yeah, my spark has gotten that good. Just then, someone knocks on the door. 'Finally' I think and run to open the door.

I'm so giddy and happy that I almost forget that there are five children trapped in a mountain ash circle in the living room. "Stiles, why are our children in a mountain ash circle?" Erica asks me, clearly disturbed by my punishment choice, whatever.

"The same reason they always are; when you guys aren't around they try to maim and kill me. Do you know how painful that is? Wait, of course you don't, you're a werewolf; and if my calculations are correct then that means it takes 8.36282 seconds for you to heal scratches like these. For a human it takes one to two weeks. I have used at least five bottles of alch-…" I'm cut off from my rant by a pair of lips that I've come to now over the course of five years.

"Stiles, for the love of god and all that is holy; please shut up," Derek says with an amused smirk at my expression (Read: completely and utterly amazed). I give a fake salute and usher everyone in. Erica, Boyd, Scott, and Isaac all looking horrified at their poor little children. While, Allison, Jackson, Danny, Ethan, Lydia, and Aiden all coming in laughing at their nieces and nephews since they know what I have to go through. I was so happy to have my mate and pack back that it took a while before I noticed the pack looking at Derek expectantly.

"Stiles, we can only stay for tonight before we have to leave again tomorrow for San Francisco, but after that we will be home for the rest of the year," Derek said with a little edge in his voice.

"How long will it take this time?" I asked. I was mostly sad because this is way too much distance between a pack mom and her pups, and a little angry because they were going to leave me here with those little demons.

"Hopefully, it will only take a month but if not, then it could take two." Derek said with pleading eyes. He was probably hoping I wouldn't stop time or transport with them. Yeah, I am that fudging awesome.

"Fine, I won't do anything to mess up the universe or sabotage your meeting with the San Fran pack, I swear it on the River Styx*," I said.

"Thank you so much Stiles! I love you so much," Derek said. Now, I almost feel bad for what I'm about to do; ALMOST.

"Not so fast, I will only stay away if I don't have to take care of these evil demons," at this I got five similar from Chamberlyn, Felicity, Laurel, Nicholas, and Dylan.

"Deal; we'll give them to your dad and Scott's mom," Derek replied tiredly. I sent everyone to their respective rooms and told Derek to take a shower. While he was gone I made sure to call Momma McCall and make sure she can keep the demons. She said that they could and hung up. Momma McCall and my dad's relationship is very interesting. I remember the day I found out, it was not pretty.

***FLASHBACK***

_**I was just finishing lacrosse practice and headed home. I parked Betty and saw Momma McCall's car parked in the driveway. I figured she was helping my dad understand the werewolf business a bit more. So, I walked in and right there on the couch were my dad and Scott's mom making out. I screamed and immediately ran out of the house to Derek's. He helped me forget by watching films and cuddling all night. The next day they came clean to both Scott and me. After that, everything was fine between us and now they live happily ever after.**_

***END OF FLASHBACK***

By this point, Derek is asleep on the bed and snoring softly."Stiles Stilinski, you have five seconds to let our children out of this circle or I promise you I will break off an extra long branch of mountain ash, wrap it in wolfsbane, roll it in mistletoe, and shove it up you freaking behind!" Erica yelled at me. Instantly, the circle disappeared and the children ran crying to their parents, again whatever.

I quickly checked all the security cameras and saw a dark figure lurking outside the front lawn. I asked Lydia and Allison to come with me to check it out. We went outside and I instantly trapped the trespasser in a mountain ash circle. The figure let their eyes flash a cold, icy blue and I knew exactly who it was.

"Peter Hale, what in the world are you doing here at 1:00 in the morning!" I whispered shouted to the smug looking wolf in front of me.

"Why, hello to you too Stiles; I just wanted to come and check on my two nephews since I wasn't invited to their wedding that happened four years ago," Peter grumbled like a little baby.

"Oh, that. Well, you know you always creep me out and make me feel unsafe so I didn't invite you. But, on the bright side, you can now be my creepy, pedophilic uncle," I said really nervous. He just gestured to the circle and I made it disappear. We then all walked back through the door and Peter plopped his smelly body all over the new couch, jerk.

Everyone went back to their rooms and I went back outside to place a mountain ash circle around the house. As I was coming back in, I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and then everything went black.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and my OCs.

* Fine, I won't do anything to mess up the universe or sabotage your meeting with the San Fran pack, I swear it on the River Styx: I am a huge Percy Jackson fan so I put a little of that into this story.

**I WILL ONLY POST THE NEXT CHAPTER ONCE I GET THREE REVIEWS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! I got three reviews for my story so far. Thank you ****emmylia6****, ****lenail125****, and ****keep calm and deal with itxxx****, you guys are the best. As I promised here is the next chapter of my story. There will be multiple POVs and Stiles's won't come until the very end of this chapter. I can practically hear the booing right now. By the way, Isaac and Scott's twins are adopted; there will be no mpreg in this story. I love you guys and please keep reading, following, and enjoying this story. –Nyla (This story will have cursing in it so that I can keep it serious, sorry.)**

**DEREK POV**

I awakened from my dreamless sleep and couldn't find Stiles. 'He must be making breakfast' I thought to myself. I quickly got out of bed in anticipation of seeing my mate. When I got downstairs I saw my uncle snoring on the couch- Jerk- and no one was in the kitchen. As a matter of fact, the house smelled like Stiles hadn't been there for hours. This had me alert in seconds. I quickly called the pack downstairs.

"Derek Hale, there better be a good fucking explanation as to why you are waking us up at 10:00 in the morning," Scott said with glowing red eyes.

"Stiles isn't here and I'm getting very worried. Lydia, Allison, after you guys came in did Stiles go back outside?" I asked hopeful that he didn't and was just at the store.

"Yes, he did actually. He was muttering about securing the borders as soon as Peter came in. Something about keeping pedophiles and rapists out," Allison said, while silently indicating Peter who was fully awake and glaring. By this point, all the kids were downstairs too. They were all looking guilty as if maybe…

"Is it our fault that Uncle Stiles ran away?" Chamberlyn asked with tar filled eyes. Erica and Boyd immediately went to comfort them while Scott and Isaac got the twins.

"We are going to find Uncle Stiles, and I swear if anyone tries to get in our way, I WILL RIP THEIR THROAT OUT MYSELF!" Laurel, who barely talks, growled with menacing glowing amber eyes. The next thing I knew the twins and triplets were joining almost like Ethan and Aiden except they were bigger and a lot more menacing. The triplets were the biggest girl werewolf I've ever seen and the twins were a close second. We quickly ran outside into daylight and started our search. 'I'm coming Stiles, I'll get you safe.'

**Nick POV**

"Dylan, do you remember that nice lady we met at daycare two weeks ago?" I asked my brother through my mind.

"Of course I do! She gave us plenty of candy. What about her?" Dylan, my idiot brother said.

"I think she has Stiles. She showed a lot of interest in him and Derek," I said trying to remember the chick's name.

"Holy Crap, everybody stop! Derek what was the girl's name that tried* to burn your whole family alive?" Dylan asked looking really anxious. Then I remembered the girl's name, Kate Argent.

"Her name was Kate Argent, Why is that important?" Derek asked with a confused look on his face.

"Two weeks ago, she came to our daycare and gave us candy. She was really interested in you and Stiles. She kept asking where we lived and there was another lady with her, I think her name was Jane or something like that. We got really scared and left but we didn't tell anyone," I said very quickly because I was nervous. I hope this will get us somewhere because if it does I will tear Kate Argent and lady's name that starts with a 'J' apart limb by limb.

**Scott POV**

'My best friend is missing' was the only thing going through my mind right now. Kate has no right to even step foot in Beacon Hills and neither does that bitch Jennifer Blake. I wish I would have taken my chance and killed her the night of the lunar eclipse. I should have ripped her throat out and made her die for good. I'm a horrible best friend and Alpha. I should just…

"Scott, its okay we'll find him. He's Stiles, he can pretty much use his sarcasm for anything and everything," Isaac reassures me with a smile and peck on the lips for good measure.

"I know but what if they are trying to break him, or worse make it seem like we're the bad guys," I said in exasperation. Little did I know, I couldn't have been more wrong.

**Stiles POV**

"For the last time, I will not become your motherfucking beta and join your motherfucking pack! Newsflash bitches, I already have a mate and a pack and trust me I leave him more satisfied than you two ever did or will," I said with a smirk. Right now, I'm in a healing bubble. It basically insures that I can't get out and they can't get in. For the past five hours, Kate Argent and Jennifer Blake have been torturing me with questions like 'Will you our pack?' or 'Where is Cora Hale'. My answers have either been 'Bitch please' and 'Sorry, the subscriber you are trying to reach is out of minutes, come back when hell freezes over'. Their betas are all trying to break the bubble and they are all failing miserably.

"Stiles sweetie, I know you really want a girl and not that fraction of a man named Derek. I also know that you know your spark is the most powerful in Beacon Hills. If you come with us, then it will be used correctly," Kate purred out of her filthy mouth. Seriously, it smells like a doghouse in there.

"Kate, darling, Derek has never been a fraction of a man. As a matter of fact, I think we both know that nothing about him is fraction or average. My spark, by the way, is used correctly. Don't you see how I'm using it to dodge all your little dogs?" I said gesturing to the piles and piles of lumps all around me. There were fourteen werewolves in all and now the only two standing were bitch and mini-bitch that sucked at trying to get me in their pack. Just then I heard a familiar howl not far away from the warehouse I was in, or should I say werehouse. Finally, these bitches can feel the wrath of Stiles Stillinski!

**Tried* to burn your whole family alive: In my story, Kate thinks she burned the whole Hale family when really they are all hiding out.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs! But, maybe I can dream.**

**Again, really apologizing for any and all cursing in this story, I needed the serious factor.**

**QOTS {Question of the story}: Who is your favorite Teen Wolf character? **

**Bye Buggies!**

**I WILL ONLY UPDATE WHEN I GET FOUR MORE REVIEWS**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Thank you to everyone who has favorite, followed, and reviewed this story. I have an instagram under the name livelife2019 and while it is just a normal account, I post a lot of Teen Wolf photos. This story, while they may have found Stiles is far from over. Love you guys, Bye Buggies.**

**Kate POV**

I smirked as I heard a very distinct and very sexy howl. It was of course Derek Hale, Beacon Hills' heart throb. My happy manner was instantly changed when they burst into the shed. Standing there with her bow held high was my niece, Allison, and she definitely didn't give fuck that I was here. I snarled at her and all she did was aim her arrow at my neck. One glance at my mate, Jennifer, told me to be patient, I will get my turn.

**Allison POV**

"Hello there Kate; It's always nice to see you," I said with mock excitement. I looked to my left and saw Stiles floating off the ground in one of his healing bubbles. He was smiling at Derek and at that moment I felt a weird need to just hug the pack. They have trusted me no matter how many times I let them down, and I swear on my mother's grave I will protect them at all cost. As soon as I thought that, all hell broke loose.

**Derek POV**

One minute it was glaring and calm the next there were three beta wolves trying to kill me. I fought it out and in the end beat all of them. I glanced around and saw that Scott and Isaac were fighting three betas also. They were fending off pretty well but Isaacs shoulder was badly torn and bleeding. 'Now I'm pissed' I thought. I quickly helped Scott kill the betas and told him to take Isaac to safety. One more quick survey showed nothing good; Erica was scratched very badly and was healing too slow, Boyd was fending off one beta and trying to keep Erica safe at the same time, both set of twins and the triplets were fending off five betas and losing miserably, Allison and Jackson were dealing with Jennifer pretty well, and Stiles was, wait where is Stiles!?

**Stiles POV**

"Kate Argent, if you don't fucking put me down I swear I will call in reinforcements," I said with as much sass as possible. You know what she did? All the bitch did was laugh.

"Reinforcements, who do you, have? Your whole "pack" is too busy getting their asses kicked by my betas. You are all alone and now you have no choice but to take the bite," she finished.

"That might be a little true, my pack is fighting but I wasn't talking about my pack. Remember Talia Hale and Richard Hale? I f you don't then let me help you they are the alphas of the pack that you tried to burn down in a house. They are my reinforcements and if you were smart you'd put me down right now," I said with a growl, or what I think is a growl. She just kept running and that was when I made my decision. I quickly took out my "DOG WHISTLE" and immediately four alpha wolves and one beta wolf were standing in front of me.

**Talia POV**

As soon as the signal was made we dropped down from the trees. I looked Kate Argent right in the eye and saw the fear and anger there. I didn't feel a god damn thing for her though. Not only had she tried to kill my whole family and pack, but she had messed with my son and his mate and that is huge hell no. Stiles quickly kneed her in the stomach and ran to us. He hugged and thanked all of us for coming.

"Stiles you are family and we will do anything to take the son of bitch down," I said with a sweet smile. Behind me, Peter, Richard, Laura, and Cora all nodded their heads and smiled. 'Let's give this bitch what she deserves.' I thought to myself and we all charged.

Yayyyy! Hale family is back in the house! Chance did help write some of this story so give him a round of applause. I won't be able to update for a while since I am going to Utah and my mom says I can't bring my laptop. So, I won't see you until Friday.

QOTS: If Isaac and Stiles unexpectedly came into your room, what would you do? I would probably faint then pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

STAY BEAUTIFUL BUGGIES-NYLA AND CHANCE

I WILL ONLY UPDATE WHEN I GET 6 MORE REVIEWS!


	4. Authors Note Sorry!

** AUTHORS NOTE SORRY! **

Hey Guys! It's Nyla again but not with a new chapter 1) because I managed to leave my laptop in Utah and 2) because I'm not sure if this story is really making you guys happy. Should I continue this story or should I just forget about it and make some little one shots for awhile? Please review telling which I should do because you guys opinion matters. Thanks! Love ya Buggies, Bye


End file.
